bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Artur Pashkov
Artur Pashkov (born August 9, 1999)' is an exchange student from the Republic of Belarus and one of Nate's most annoying rivals in his life. Artur is said to be very intelligent. Nate is annoyed with the fact that Jenny likes Artur and his ability to defeat him at chess, taking away his title of best player on the chess team. Artur is very nice to Nate and regards him as his best friend, and is generally unaware that Nate really hates him. Artur cannot speak English very well, which is why all the girls like him (what Nate thinks).' Personality Artur's personalities are mainly innocent, gentle, kind, sweet, and unassuming. He is also shown to be a bit sensitive when he starts crying when he found out Nate doesn't like him. Appearances ''Big Nate: In A Class By Himself Appearances of Artur:'' Nate explains how everything was better before Artur came to the school. ''Big Nate Strikes Again Appearances of Artur: Artur is first seen in Mrs. Godfrey's class where he is paired up with his girlfriend, Jenny, for the class project. Artur is on the Killer Bees fleeceball team. Their team beats Nate's team because Gina committed too many errors, and when the Kuddle Kittens finally caught up to them she made her stuffed cat Kuddles talk in the middle of Nate's swing. Big Nate On A Roll Appearances of Artur: In Big Nate On A Roll, Artur is a main character (antagonist in Nate's point of view). He is first seen in one of Nate's comics, where he accidentaly drops paint on Nate's face. Nate can't see so he stumbles around and bumps into the ladder making Artur fall and land on Nate. Mr. Rosa blames Nate, giving him yet another detention, while he doesn't give detention to Artur. Artur also joins the Timber Scouts much to Nate's dismay and annoyance. Artur wants to win the skateboard which Nate also wants badly. He is then seen selling the fundraiser during P.S. 38's school play of Peter Pan. Artur, Gina, Francis, and a few unmentioned others go to a math camp, so Nate sees this as a great oppurtunity until he finds out Artur is way ahead of winning the skateboard. Nate then tries to get him and Gina together so Artur can dump Jenny and Nate can swoop in and become her boyfriend. Artur takes this the wrong way and spreads a rumor that Nate likes Gina, much to Nate's dismay and horror. In the end, Artur and Nate manage to tie for the skateboard so they flip a coin. Nate wins - one of his rare victories against Artur - but Artur is happy with the telescope, which was the 2nd Place Prize. Big Nate Goes For Broke! Appearances of Artur:'' Artur is seen with the P.S. 38 Cartooning Club as a member. Trivia *Artur has never got angry or mad about anything, except for the time that Nate annoyed him so badly until he sent his pet dog to attack him. The only other time is when Arthur found out that Nate doesn't like him and then Artur starts crying asking why Nate hates him. *Artur also created a Garfield parody called "Fishbreath", annoying Nate because it took away his comic from the spotlight. *Some people think that Artur is from Turkey. However, this is false because him and his father (a college professor) went to Turkey for his father to do research there. *Artur did know that Nate dislikes him one time, but they managed to work it out and became friends. (But Nate still dislikes Artur.) *Artur tried out for Enslave the Mollusk, and eventually joined, but Nate was replaced by Artur, so Nate was now the triangle, and Artur the vocalist. *It has been revealed that he owns a dog. *One time Nate actually tried to get Artur to start thinking badly of Ms. Godfrey, and at the end he was starting to think bad thoughts about Nate. Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Males